Slugack
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=1/2 Race of Hera-1/2 Namekian Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = June 11th, Age 855 (erased from existence) |Address= |Allegiance=Future Cooler's Temporal Army |FamConnect= Bojack (fusee) Slug (fusee) Future Cooler (superior) Cooler 16 (fusee) Jeiyu (comrade/fusee) Hatchiyarles (comrade/fusee) Janesuka (comrade/fusee) }} Slugack is the EX-Fusion of Bojack, and Slug Appearance Slugack wears Bojack's pants with a purple section from the crotch to the knees, blue gloves, and black and orange boots similar to Bojack's boots. Has two antennae near the base of his hair, and his hair is green instead of red. His skin colour is a dark de-saturated green colour with pale yellow patches. He has scar on his face, and torso. Personality Slugack is a bloodthirsty, arrogant, brutal, and intelligent psychopath. He has no problem in using living beings as shields, and is willing to kill anyone that gets in his way. He has no remorse or pity for is actions, and we'll never stop until his opponent is dead, flees, or he is unable to defeat his opponent. Biography In attempt to defeat Future Gotenks; Slug and Bojack fuse into Slugack in an attempt to defeat him, and while he was able to outclass him in his Super Saiyan form; he was almost killed by his Burning Kamehameha. However all was not lost as he was able to by time for Anger Asuka, and Dark Janemba to fuse into Janesuka. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Magic *Regeneration *Galactic Twin Star - A Combination of Galactic Buster, and Darkness Twin Star. **Arcane Galactic Twin Star - Magic-infused version of the Galactic Twin Star. ***Super Arcane Galactic Twin Star - A more powerful version of his Arcane Galactic Twin Star. *Reversal Launcher *Trap Shooter *Mystic Attack **Travelling Shot - A Combination of Mystic Attack, and Grand Smasher. *Darkness Geyser - By channeling Dark Ki into his foot, and generates an Exploding Wave. *Crushing in Hands *Darkness Eye Lasers *Darkness Sight - A technique that makes the user hallucinate the victim's(s') worst fear, and paralyses them for sometime. Forms Mastered Full Power/Red-Eyed Form During his first fusion; Slugack was in a fusion form of Mastered Full Power-Red-Eyed Form. He had enough to be considered a serious through to Future Gotenks, and was able to outclass him in his Super Saiyan form before being nearly killed by his Burning Kamehameha. Great Namek Slugack is able to change is size at will, and tears his gloves as he transforms. His increasing overall strength, and is able to reach to the equal height to a Great Ape. Unlike Piccolo; his eyes become blank red, and his aura changes to a dark red colour. Dark Evolution Using his magic; Chamel forced Slugack to undergo his own Dark Evolution. His become even bigger tearing through his clothes, and his body overflows with dark ki while his hair becomes shorter resembling Karoly's Super Saiyan-Legendary Super Saiyan hair style. While in this form; his power manages to rival Karoly's power. While in this form; the meer presence of his power results in tornadoes, rain storms, and heat waves. Fusions Ultra Cooler Ultra Cooler is the Five-Way Fusion of Cooler 16, Jeiyu, Slugack, Hatciyarles, and Janesuka. Kills *Ace and Pend - Killed by his Darkness Geyser (deaths erased) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:EX-Fusions Category:Namekians Category:Race of Hera Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Erased Characters